last night
by CRIM3S
Summary: steven has a surprise for brendan hard M


It was almost 5:30 in the evening. Bren promised he'd leave work early.

He would be home

within minutes. I started setting up our bedroom in

all of those perfect little ways to make our evening romantic.

I put on soft music, I lit candles and I dimmed the lights.

Everything was done except for Bren to come home.

I knew exactly what my man liked,

So I went to the bedroom and laid face down on the bed.

I spread my legs and positioned my body so my ass was

toward the door to the bedroom. I wanted my ass to be

the first thing Bren saw. I looked in the mirror

beside the bed. My skin lightly glowed by the soft

rays from the candles. I knew how much Bren liked this

I knew Bren would immediately want me.

As I laid there my mind moved like a leave floating in

a soft breeze from one erotic thought to the other.

The soft music filled the room with each note dancing

with the erotic thoughts of things to come. My mind

was filled with anticipation of when he would come

home. I knew when he came to me the sexual dance in my

mind would be replaced with physical pleasures that

would dwarf the erotic dances in my mind.

The soft beat of the music was soon mixed with

footsteps in perfect time with the music. The sound of

steps in front of our house stopped and I heard the key

turn on the door. My body started to melt and become

excited at the same time. My heart raced with

anticipation. The door opened and closed. Bren's

footsteps became louder and louder as he approached

the bedroom. The steps stopped and I heard a deep

sigh. I knew he was standing in the doorway looking

down on me, looking at my body.

I didn't have to turn my head to see his cock getting

harder and harder in his pants. Within moments, I

heard the unbuckling of his belt and then his fingers

unbuttoning his fly. I remained almost motionless on

the bed, except for sliding my ass to one side and

then the other. I knew how much this enticed Bren and

it excited me too, because as I moved my growing cock

was stimulated by the velvety bedspread. The next

thing I heard was his Calvin's falling to the floor

and him stepping out of them.

Brendan sighed another long sigh. I knew that sigh. Every

time he touched his cock and started to slide his

fingers over its shaft I heard that sigh. Brendan was

jacking his cock as he was fantasizing about my

waiting body. I could imagine his head getting

so wet with his precum and wished I could be tasting

him. But this was his moment. I wanted to please my

man. I wanted this moment to be everything he ever

dreamed about.

I slowly began to raise my ass as I moved slowly from

side to side, until I was up on my knees and my ass

was high in the air. I brought my hands behind my ass

and held them open for him. I had lubed up my ass so

when he saw my crack it glistened by the candle

light. I knew how much he loved to look at my ass. I

knew how much he loved to fantasize about fucking me.

I pulled my ass further apart opening up my hole even

more. Ever since I first kissed Bren I knew I was in

love with him. From the first moment he kissed me I

realized how much I wanted him inside of me, how much

I wanted his cock to be sliding in and out of my hot

ass.

He moved to the bed and slid his knees over the

blanket until he was right behind me. He gently rubbed

one of his hands across my crack getting lube all over

it. I heard even more stroking now. Brendan was using the

lube from my ass to stroke himself. I dreamed how much

I wish I could have joined him in that special world

where his fantasies were born and thrived. I knew at

this very moment he had me in that special place and

was imagining all kinds of erotic thoughts about my

ass and fucking me.

I loved hearing him moan as he slid his hand back and

forth over his shaft. Then that sound stopped and

I felt two of his fingers at the entrance of my ass.

He gently slid them all over my ass and then slowly

slid them inside of me. Brendan's always been good at this.

I continued to sway my ass from side

to side as he slid his fingers in deeper and deeper.

Bren had been the first man who has ever touched my ass

or been inside of it. It was his special place in the

world, a place only he has known, a hot, inviting male

pussy just for him. Brendan knew he was the first to fuck

me. And after he took me for the first time I never

wanted to have any other man's cock inside of me.

I fucked other people of course but no one can compare

To this feeling. It's out of this world.

After my ass was begging for his throbbing cock,

Bren withdrew his probing fingers and stroked himself a few

more times. His groans became even deeper so I moved

my ass back until it touched the shaft of his cock. He

took his hands off of his cock and I used that moment

to slide my ass up and down caressing his throbbing

cock between my cheeks. I loved how his shaft slid

over the entrance of my ass tantalizing me and

bringing me to new heights of raw passion. I thought

I loved to feel all of that raw, male power.

But most of all I loved to feel the very center of Bren's pleasure,

his cock, throbbing against my ass.

I knew I had to have him. I wanted him now. I needed

him inside of me. I reached around and held his cock

in my hand and lowered it until its head was at the

entrance of my asshole. I rubbed it all around feeling

his spongy, yet hard head all over my ass. I

wanted him so much.

Bren replaced my hand with his, but he continued to

rub his slick cock against my asshole. I felt a couple

of drops hit my back and splatter. I knew he had his

mouth open and was drooling on me. He was so full of

anticipation he went into a sexual trance. I love when

he finally falls into that magical place and he

becomes lost in lust, because that is the moment I

feel his cock starting to enter me.

That moment when I feel the head of his cock begin

to slide inside of my ass is a moment I cherish more

than any other time. That instant when my ass gives

way, allowing my man to be completely inside me. That

feeling is so pure, so perfect. Feeling his cock start

to slide deeper and deeper gives me delights only a

cock in one's ass can give. I love to be Brendan's slut.

I love to be his lover. I love to be his mate.

Bren loves to start by fucking me slow. With each in

or outward movement of his cock in my ass I feel as if

my entire being is possessed. I feel complete. I feel

taken, yet so much has been given me. I know I have

been blessed to experience the glory of a man's

throbbing cock sliding in and out of me.

The music, Bren's thrusts, and our spirits all unite

to explode in a crescendo of magical sexual delights.

I am being fucked. A cock is being shoved deep into my

body. And I love it. I love to be fucked. I love the

act of being taken by a man.

Our bodies rock in a blend of perfect harmony and

absolute sexual tension. I move my ass back to take

his every thrust. His balls slap against my ass

giving me such a wonderful feeling. I know those balls

contain the sperm soon to be spraying inside of me.

Each slap drives me to new heights of lust. I only

think of that ultimate feeling, that moment when

his cum begins spraying inside of my waiting and

cum-hungry body.

His slow fucking turns into a frenzied blur, his cock

thrusting wildly in and out. The entire inside of my

ass and my being is on fire. On every outward move of

his cock I clench his shaft as hard as I can.

Bren grunts. He shoves his cock as hard

as he can against my ass. He holds himself deep within

me and cries out with the loudest grunt I've ever

heard escape his mouth.

My ass instinctively clenches down harder and harder

on Bren's shaft. As we

remain together, totally motionless, I feel

his cock begin its orgasmic journey. His motionless

cock grows even larger and then starts to pulsate and

throb spewing out rope after rope of his hot cum deep

inside my ass. I feel each pulse of his cock followed

by a flood of his cum filling my ass. His cum

scorches the entire insides of my being, igniting my

every sense. After his last spasm and he has given me the last of

himself he collapses on top of me. I remain

motionless beneath him.

"Fuck Steven" I hear him pant.

I smirk. I love pleasing my man. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you" I smile and give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" he smiles and strokes my head.

I relax into his arms and we both drift off into a beautiful, peaceful sleep.

XOXO


End file.
